


Best in the World

by rsadelle



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 13:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's barely parked the car when the boys spill out of the house, all three of them talking over each other and piling onto him. They've grown, and seeing it over Skype and in pictures isn't the same as seeing it in person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best in the World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marycontraire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marycontraire/gifts).



> Halloween treat for marycontraire.

Danny's exhausted after twelve hours of travel, and Claude has to be too, going by how quiet he is, and how he's hanging back and letting Danny identify them to the driver holding up an iPad with their names displaying on it.

The driver takes them to the house where they dump their stuff inside and Claude perks up enough to tip the driver. There's no point in staying, so Danny locks the door and they climb into his car for the quick drive to Sylvie's.

Danny's barely parked the car when the boys spill out of the house, all three of them talking over each other and piling onto him. They've grown, and seeing it over Skype and in pictures isn't the same as seeing it in person. Caelan's lost some of his baby fat, his cheeks not as round as they've always been. Carson's filled out, almost all muscle now, which means he was keeping up with the training schedule he told them he was going to follow. Cameron's taller and lankier, like his muscles can't quite keep up with how much he's grown.

Danny tries to hug all three of them at once, smile splitting his face almost in two. "One at a time," he says. "I have no idea what you're saying."

"We're glad you're home," Carson says. "Do we still have to do our homework tonight?"

"Yes, you do," Danny says.

Carson makes a face.

"You don't have practice tonight. You have plenty of time to do your homework."

"I have practice," Caelan says. "Jeremy's mom is going to drive me."

Danny makes a note to thank her for that.

Cameron peels away first, probably because he doesn't have the muscle to force his brothers out of the way, and hugs Claude.

"Hey, buddy," Claude says. "It's good to see you."

"I missed you." Cameron tilts his head toward Danny without letting go of Claude. "Is Sean back too?"

"He has a game tonight. He won't be back until tomorrow."

Carson elbows Cameron out of the way to get his hug from Claude. "Are you staying with us?"

Claude meets Danny's eyes over the boys' heads. "For a couple of days at least." He hugs Carson for a minute before he pushes him and Cameron away so Caelan can get a turn. Danny takes advantage of the shift to put his arm around Cameron and walk him toward the house where Sylvie is standing in the doorway watching them all with a look much more fond than she could have managed a couple of years ago.

"I made them pack earlier," Sylvie says. "If you can get them to let go long enough to get their stuff, they're ready to go. Welcome back."

"Thank you." Danny pushes Cameron toward the house. "Boys," he calls to Caelan and Carson, "get your bags. Let's go."

It takes another ten minutes for the three of them to gather their things up, put them in the car, and get themselves buckled in. Five minutes of driving, and then they're gathering everything out of the car and hauling it inside. The stacks of Danny and Claude's bags just inside the door mean Danny can't really yell at the boys for dropping all of their bags there too.

"I'm hungry," Caelan says. "Will you make grilled cheese?"

"We just flew halfway around the world," Danny says. "I don't think Claude wants to cook now."

"I'll do it," Claude says with a shrug. "We need groceries anyway. Who's coming with me to the store?"

"I'll go," Caelan says.

Carson says, "Me too."

"I'll stay with you," Cameron says to Danny.

Claude takes Danny's keys from him. "Bread, cheese, butter, ketchup, cereal, milk. Anything else?"

Danny should probably add something healthier to that, but they'll have to go shopping again soon enough anyway. "No."

Cameron hovers after they leave.

Danny puts an arm around his shoulders. "I missed you."

Cameron turns into him and makes it a real hug. "I'm really glad you and Claude are home."

"We're really glad to be home." Danny lets Cameron hold on as long as he wants. The boys are at an age where, hockey playing aside, they're not willing to be hugged the way they were when they were little.

"Will you help with my math homework? Mom doesn't explain it like you do."

"Of course."

Cameron drags his backpack into the kitchen. They're still working through it at the kitchen table when Claude and the other boys get home.

"Homework," Danny calls at Caelan and Carson. "You can start it while Claude's cooking. No arguments."

Being gone for so long has its advantages; neither of them argue, and all three of the boys make a good dent in their homework before Claude makes them clear the table for dinner.

"You make the best grilled cheese in the world," Carson says.

"In the world?" Claude says. "The world is a big place."

"Yours is the best," Carson says firmly.

"He's right," Caelan says.

Cameron just nods with a mouth full of sandwich.

"Thank you," Claude says.

Danny's been eating Claude's grilled cheese off and on for months, but he's not sure it's ever tasted as good as it does right now, at home in his own house with his boys and Claude smiling at him across the table. "They're right. Best in the world."


End file.
